


After the Battle

by moststeph



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Getting Together, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Swearing, Undressing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, ok there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: Still riding the adrenaline high of a successful battle, you seek out Eomer.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Reader, Éomer Éadig/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	After the Battle

You strode through the encampment, the adrenaline of battle still in your veins. You nodded to others as you passed, men and shieldmaidens alike, laughing at jokes shouted to you as you passed. Your heady mood took you almost without thought not to your own tent, but to his. 

You hesitated outside the entrance to Eomer's tent, just for a moment. Taking a breath and putting on confidence you only somewhat had, you lifted the flap and entered unannounced.

"So, do you still think battle is no place for women?"

Eomer looked up from where he sat on a wooden stool. He had already removed his armor and sat in a simple white shirt and dark pants. His hair fell loose around his shoulders, and his eyes became alert as they fell on you. He grinned.

"Yes," he said. "But only because you left no enemies for the men." He quirked an eyebrow at you, teasing. 

You smiled at the compliment. 

"I will be sure to leave more for you next time, my lord."

He stood and walked toward you. Your breath caught to see how gracefully he moved. You'd seen him on the training grounds, in the heat of battle, and had always wondered at the ease with which he moved despite his size. Up close you could see the grace and power in his stride.

He stopped in front of you, moved his hand as if to reach for the end of your braid on your shoulder, then reconsidered and let his hand fall. 

"I would have you call me by my name," he murmured. You swallowed and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Eomer." 

His eyes darted to your lips as they formed his name. Suddenly the room felt very warm and him very close. 

"I should change, m--Eomer," you excused as you stepped back from temptation. You looked down at your armor, still covered in the grime and blood of battle. "I am hardly fit to visit the King of the Mark." 

You began to turn away when a hand closed around your wrist, just below your bracer. 

"Stay."

A thrill ran down your spine.

"Let me." 

You raised an eyebrow at him but didn't protest, turning back to face him. He stepped closer into your space and began to unlace the bracer on the arm he'd grabbed. He looked down for a moment to sort the laces, then returned his gaze to your face. You could feel yourself flushing and silently prayed for it to stop.

"How long has it been since you were a squire?" you teased, hoping to distract him. He gave you a closed lip smile in response, but his eyes seemed sad. He gently slid the bracer from your arm and laid it aside. As he reached for your other arm, he answered,

"Not since I squired for my father." 

Dismayed, you searched for the right words to say. Your own father had passed a few years before - you could not imagine losing him when you were just eleven.

"I remember your grief," you said quietly. "And that of Théodywn." 

He paused as he slid the bracer from your arm, and gripped your wrist for a moment at the mention of his mother. You turned so you could wrap your hand around the edge of his. His hands were softer than you'd imagined - callused from battle, to be sure, but smooth in between the calluses. He looked up at you with an intensity you'd never seen, and you held his gaze. His eyes flickered to your lips again, and you hoped he'd close the distance to yours. Instead he smiled softly, and squeezed your wrist briefly before releasing it.

"It is a long time ago now," he said as he reached for the straps of your pauldrons. He quickly undid them and placed them with your bracers. You stood before him, down to just your mail and jerkin. To remove your jerkin he'd have to unlace it at the front, down your chest. You wondered whether he would leave it to you, but his hands came gently to the first fastening.

"If I may?" he asked, glancing up at you. The intensity had returned to his eyes. 

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. Slowly, gently, he undid each fastening. His fingers brushed against the shift you wore under your mail hauberk with each touch. You thought you might go mad if he didn't stop, and thought you might go mad if he did. 

At last he finished the final lace, and moved to shift the jerkin off your shoulders. The motion brought his arms nearly around you, and your faces mere inches from each other. All the months of teasing, jokes, of watching each other's backs in battle, were suddenly focused to a pinpoint between you. As he slid the leather down your arms, you closed the final inches and met his lips with yours. 

The jerkin dropped to the ground, forgotten. His mustache tickled your lip as he returned the kiss, arms wrapping easily around your waist. You brought your hands to his neck, moaning lightly as he slid his tongue between your lips. He rumbled in return. 

He pulled back after pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, raising one hand from your waist to cup your face. His eyes shone as he looked down at you.

"I had hoped," he began. "But I was not sure. Until…"

"Until I came into your tent five minutes ago?" you asked cheekily. He huffed a laugh.

"And then I was sure," he answered, a tad smug, as he leaned in to kiss you again. 

He clutched you to him as you kissed, exploring each inch of his mouth, his tongue, his lips. You nipped playfully as his lower lip and he nearly growled in response, gripping you tighter. Quickly your kissing turned from gentle to passionate, pulling gasps and moans from you both. Eomer's hand moved from your cheek to your neck, tilting your head back and opening your mouth further. You let yourself fall into it, losing yourself in the way his mouth claimed you. Suddenly he was pressing open mouthed kisses to your neck, making you swear in surprise. 

"Perhaps--" you panted. His tongue was hot on your skin and it was hard to think. "Perhaps you should - ah - finish your duties as squire." 

He laughed against your neck before agreeing, "Indeed." He stopped kissing you just long enough to tug your hauberk over your head, and pulled you back to him as soon as possible. Without your mail there were only a few thin layers of cloth separating you, and you could feel he was already hard. You slid a hand down his front to stroke him through his trousers, and he groaned into your mouth. His groan vibrated through you to your core, and you realized suddenly how wet you were. 

Without warning he pulled away from your kiss and bent to scoop you into his arms. You laughed in surprise and delight as he carried you to his simple camp bed. He placed you gently to sit on the mattress, kneeling carefully between your legs. He reached for the edge of your shirt, and paused to ask again,

"If I may?" 

"Please," you breathed, desperate to have his hands on you again. 

He pulled your shirt gently over your head, tossing it lightly aside once your chest was bare to him. He cupped your face in both your hands and kissed you deeply, with a gentle force that nearly took your breath away. It felt as if he would use every ounce of his strength to show you how much he cared, but never cause you the slightest pain.

Eager to see him bared to you as well, you grabbed his shirt's edge and tugged up, forcing him to break the kiss so he could take the cloth from you and pull it off. He threw his shirt aside more roughly than he had yours, careless of his own clothing. You reached for him, running your hands up and down his chest. He had a light dusting of chest hair, curling darker toward his waist. Your eyes took in scars from orc swords and goblin arrows. He watched you examine him, a hand resting gently on the side of your head, playing with your braid. Without speaking you leaned forward to press reverent kisses to the scars. His hand migrated to the back of your head, rubbing gently against your hair as you mapped his chest with your lips. 

His other hand joined his second, and as you kissed and breathed across his stomach he deftly undid your braid and pulled out your plaited hair. It fell to your shoulders and he ran his hands through it, pressing his fingers pleasantly into the nape of your neck. You looked up at him and he looked back with indescribable softness. Carefully he pushed against your shoulders until you were stretched out beneath him. 

He claimed your mouth again, his hair falling forward on the sheets with yours. As he let his full weight fall against you, you felt his hard cock again and let a moan escape you. You could feel him smile into the kiss, and a deft hand was suddenly sliding your trousers down. You shivered, half in anticipation and half at the cool air ghosting across your legs. Eomer felt your shiver and sought to extend it, tracing his hand gently down the outside of your exposed thigh. You gasped quietly as his hand moved inward to touch you.

He ghosted across your clit, brushing against it so a bolt of pleasure shot through you. Your hips bucked against his hand involuntarily, you trying to gasp his name but it coming out as a whimper. As he brushed across it again he pressed tender kisses to your neck. He tortured you slowly, kissing and stroking until you thought you might burst. Finally you grabbed his wrist and said,

"I need you now." 

He quickly pulled back to shove his pants off, his cock jutting proudly toward his stomach. His cock was thick and long, with dark blond hair at its base. You sat up to take ahold of it, stroking him firmly a few times. His eyes slid shut in pleasure at your touch. After a moment he pushed you back down onto the bed and took ahold of himself, pressing against your wet entrance. He kissed you as he slid inside, swallowing the groan you gave in response.

He pulled back and thrust into you again, leaving you both gasping. You felt so full with him inside you, every inch of you touching him. He began slowly but soon picked up his pace, gripping your hips so you could meet him thrust for thrust. You clung to his shoulders, nails scratching his back as you whimpered. 

Eomer moved one hand from your hip to settle on your clitoris again, stroking gently as he had before. Every sensation - him inside you, on top of you, teasing you there - was heightened and you gasped his name. You could feel yourself building to climax and moaned his name over and over. You buried your face in his shoulder but he tugged gently on your hair, pulling you back to face him.

"Let me see you," he requested breathlessly. "I want to see the pleasure I bring you." 

That was enough to push you over the edge and just as you came Eomer put his hand over your mouth so you could moan with abandon, keeping from waking those camped around his tent.

Your climax pushed him over the edge in turn, He fucked into you in short, sharp thrusts and groaned as he came, pouring the sound into your mouth with his tongue and teeth and breath. You both lay quietly for a moment, panting, until he pressed one more kiss to your lips and pulled gently out of you.

Eomer collapsed next to you on the bed, rolling into his back. You laughed at the way he flopped down and he smiled at you, chuckling in turn. He reached an arm around you, and you snuggled under it. He tucked his arm around the back of your neck and pulled you in for a lingering kiss.

You weren't sure what tomorrow would bring, or what this really meant. But such worries were for later. For now you turned into his embrace and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I'm horny for Karl Urban and Eomer. And also Róisín enables me.
> 
> Also - I wrote this as someone who's afab but if you'd like it adapted for another gender lmk!


End file.
